Hoder Vilison (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hoder | Aliases = Hal Dawes; ---- Presumably Hodar | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal grandfather); Bestla (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased); Mimir (paternal great-uncle); Vili (father, deceased); Cul, Odin, Ve (paternal uncles); Balder, Hermod, Vidar, Thor, Tyr, Loki, Idunn (paternal cousins); Large extended family via Odin Borson, Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 390 lbs. | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes without pupil | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity; God of Winter | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Savage Tales #4 | First2 = (Mentioned as Hodar) | Death = Loki Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = Hoder was an ancient Asgardian god and the blind brother of Balder Odinson according to certain accounts of Norse mythology. According to those same accounts, Hoder was once a virile and stalwart young warrior killing dozens of frost giants and bedding many maidens. One night, Hoder tried to rape Idunn, keeper of the Golden Apples, after getting drunk and aroused after a battle and in revenge Idunn denied him access to the apples and the eternal youth the other Asgardians possess. Goddess Frigga made everything in existence swear never to hurt Balder, except for mistletoe, which was deemed too young to demand an oath from. Since then, some gods amused themselves by throwing weapons at Balder and seeing them fail to harm him. Loki Laufeyson tricked Hoder into shooting a mistletoe arrow at Balder. In attempt to cover his deception, Loki killed Hoder with Heimdall's sword before he could reveal his deceit. | Powers = * Asgardian Physiology: Hoder possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Asgardians, Hoder is superhumanly strong and possesses physical strength of an average Asgardian male. At his peak, Bragi is able to lift about 30 tons. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hoder is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hoder's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hoder's body is much more resistant to physical harm than the body of a human being. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and high calibre bullets without sustaining injury. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Hoder's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissue of a human. As a result, Hoder is actually much heavier than he appears. This increased tissue density also contributes somewhat to his physical strength. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Hoder ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. However, Asgardians aren't completely immune to ageing, as some other god pantheons are. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his body's resistance, Hoder can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as slashes and punctures can fully heal within hours, whereas broken bones can heal within a few days. However, he isn't able to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. OHOTMU:Master edition #5 * Precognition: Hoder has the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. It is done by mentally scanning the various alternate futures. | Abilities = * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Superhuman Class 50. Hoder possesses the strength of an average Asgardian male, and is therefore able to lift around 30 tons.OHOTMU:Master edition #5 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Usually none because of his blindness | Notes = * Similarly to the Norse myths, Hoder was stated to be Balder's twin brother. However, his name ("Vilison") makes him son to Vili, Odin's brother, and therefore Balder's cousin. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Vili Family Category:Regeneration Category:Precogs Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Mythological Figures